Sunset heavenvampire story
by inlovewithbella
Summary: this is the first book in a five book series that i have writen about a girl who meets a vampire and its not the typical twilight  love story.


Progulue

I was awake. I was just lying in bed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to get up to another day of dread that made me sad. By the way my name is carley. Carley

Turner. I was one of those girls who weren't popular at school. I usually sat by

myself at lunchtimes and just listened to music or read a book. My life was

Boring…I was boring.

I didn't expect much of him when he walked in. I thought he would be like all the other guys who walked through those doors. Annoying, possibly stubborn and someone who didn't

care about anyone else but himself. But when he came and sat next to me, well,

My life changed.

And this is how I got to where I am now. Deeply in love with a vampire. If anyone knew theyd think I was crazy but it didn't matter to me what he was. He loved more

for who I am and same for him, so we were prefect. My life was now perfect….

Chapter 1- carley

I was awake. I was just lying in bed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to get up to another

day of dread that made me sad. By the way my name is carley. Carleycolor:#CC0000""

turner. I was one of those girls who wasn't

popular at school. I usually sat by

myself at lunchtimes and just listened to music or

read a book. My life was

boring…I was boring.

So I finally gotup, I couldn't avoid it anymore, and got my bag and lunch packed ready for school.

I said bye to my dad and chris and mum Tanya. There never usually here. Mum is

always busy at work and dad goes up the coast to design surfboards. This left

me with a lot of time by myself. Which I liked !

I walked out the door , locked it and climbed into my old , tiny bit rusty, yucky red car. I

drove slowly to the high school I attended. It wasn't much, just a crappy old place with old buildings . I drove into the car lot and parked my car in my

usual spot was at the far end. I sat in the seat for a minute or two…then as I

thought I couldn't delay going in any longer, I climbed out , locked my car

oand turned around.

"hey carley" a familiar voice said.

It was jack. He always followed me around even though I insisted I was fine by myself, and he

was always talking to me. It got annoying. And I couldn't avoid him now.

"hey jack" I said, trying to manage a smile..

" I was wondering if youd like to help me on the school newsletter or.." he was interrupted by

the bell. Thank god.

" ummm no im kind of busy, ive got to get to …" I said and then I walked off.

I walked through the cars, trying not to slip on the wet cement, climbed up the stairs, through

the big undercover hall and to my first class. I walked in and sat in my usual

seat. Which was by myself. I got out my laptop and began to work. I usually

used it to watch a movie on silent when I was bored in class..but today was

different.

A new cute guy walked in through the door.

I stared in awe. And I think a lot of other girls did to. He was so…..so beautiful. His skin was

pale white, he had pretty blue eyes with blond hair.

"hello," he said , as he walked over to the teacher. I saw him hand Mr stevens a note.

"oh yes, class, this is justin o,conner. Just take a

seat." Mr stevens said

He walked down my isle and for a second there I thought he was going to sit next to me but he sat

in the empty table in front of me.

"ok everyone today we wil be doing an studying meteors so please open to the astronomy/space

section in you textbooks and write out the first three pages for notes to be

completed this lesson, if not its homework!"

I heard people grumble. And with that Mr stevens went and sat down at his desk to do some

paperwork.

I began to open up my textbook. I was planning to try and get this done so I would have no

homework..to bad we couldn't use out laptops..i was a fast typer but writing by

hand…..i was very slow… just as I got out my pen and began to settle down and

write but I was interrupted by the most beautifull voice I had ever heard.

"hello, do you have a spare pen I can borrow for this class..? he asked.

I was completely stunned by who beautifull his voice was. It stuned be very greatly. When I didn't

respond he added

" ill return it"

"oh yeah sure" I reached into my pencil case and grabbed him a spare pen I had " here you go"

I reached over to hand it over to him.

"thanx"

And with that he turned around and began work. I had trouble breathing for the rest of that

class. I was so…wowed by him. It was unbeleiveable. This caused me not to get

my work done which meant homework. Great…not..

I began to pack up

"wait, heres your pen" he handed it to me.

"thanx" I smiled…

The bell rang. He was off out the door so quikly I though he was still infront of me so I ended up

talking to myself. I stood there for a few seconds…then began to walk out the

door and to my next class…

The next couple of classes of the day flew by,and I just wanted to get home. At lunch time I sat

under a tree, typing away todays diary( I kept a diary). I wrote about how

amazing he looked and how I wished to see him again…but I knew it was just a

phase I would get over soon enough!

I saved it and gave up in frustration. I sat back, plugged my headphones in and settled down to

pick a movie I had on my laptop. There was a horror film. Nah I thought. It took

me several minutes, saying no to such movie as action films and documentrys, to

settle down and watch a romantic film.

I looked up as I heard the bell rang and looked at the time. I was surprised at how fast lunch had

went. I quikly logged of and stood up and looked at my timetable.

I had art.

"gggrrrr" I mumbled.

I hated art and the worser part was that it was all the way across the meant more

walking than usual. I began my walk. I began to think on the way there. When I reached

class I looked around and found the teacher was already there.

"carley, why are you late? I hope you have a good explanation.." she said

"er…no I was just slow walking…

""hmm yes. As always…, take a seat please, so as I was saying"

And then she blabbled on about what we would be doing. We were doing free art painting. That

was good.

I grabbed some paints and began to paint what came to my head. It wasn't much. Just a colourful mix

of colours. Pinks and purples and blues. They were my favourite colours..

"alright pack up, wash the brushed and clean the paint off please, the bell is going to ring

shortly". The teacher said.

And sure enough it did. I hurried to pack up everything, wrote my name on the back of my painting,

placed it in the shelf to dry and hurried out the door to my last class of the

day. Thank goodness for that!

I looked at my timetable again. English. Good. Today we ad a reading . I would

sit at the back of class and go on my laptop! This pleased me deeply.

I hurried to English and took a seat at the back of class. And just as I expected the teacher came

in and said.

"books out , todays a reading lesson, read in silence please, begin!" he said

He was straight down to it today. Normally he would have a talk for 10 minutes but I didn't care.

I put my bag up on my desk and hid my laptop in front of it, plugged in the head phones and

continued watching the movie I started earlier that day. This time I only had

one ear plug in, in case the teacher wanted us for something.

Yet again, this class flew by. I didn't know what it was but I was glad. I checked my watch. The

bell would ring in less than one-minute. I started to pack up and sure enough

the bell rang.

I walked out and went into the huge undercover hall area. I saw jack and dodged him and hurridly

jumped into my car to avoid him. I sat there for a bit.

It was a good day I thought to myself..arrgh

Jack saw me. He came over.i wond down my window

" im sorry jack I have to go ill talk to you tomorrow" and with that I took off and left him standing

there.

I felt bad and thought about going back there but I didn't say id talk to him tomorrow so I guese

that was good enough. I put in a cd while driving and began humming to my

favourite tunes. This song never got old and I loved it so much.!

I pulled up the road and drove up the drive-way.

Another day over.

Yes, I thought !

Chapter 2 meeting justin!

I sighed in relief.

I got out of my truck, locked it (even though there was no point) and walked over to the house and went inside.

Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and mum had gone to the shops. I decided to un-pack my bag and go to my room. I spent most of my time in my room. It was better than trying to make conversation with my parents.

It felt good to be back in my room. I instantly walked over to my stereo/cd player and put on a soundtrack on soft as background noise.

I placed my bag beside my desk-table and went to lay on my bed. I began to think about the day. About how Justin had came into our class and stunned me. I thought about such stupid stuff about him that I decided to turn on my computer and search the net.

I decided on logging onto facebook and seeing what was happening with my friends these days. It had been a long time since I had logged on but I finally did. I saw a tonne of messages and notifications which I just ignored as I could've been bothered to look through.

This was pretty much boring as well. Everything was boring. I am boring, I thought.

I logged off in dismay and walked back down the stairs. I looked at the time and didn't know how the time had flown by so fast but I was glad.

Dad had already starting eating so I grabbed a plate and took it upstairs ate it, bought it back down and went to sleep on my nice comfy bed.

I looked up. It was dark. Everything was dark until I saw a light flicker of a faint light shining not to far away. I got up and walked to it. Everything went bright. It was like daylight only it wasn't.

…I turned around and saw a person in a black long cloak. The next thing I knew I was flung to the ground and two sharp objects injected themselves into my neck. My head tilted up and I saw blood drip from the black hooded person's mouth and then….

I woke up, sweating in my bed and sat up for a few seconds. I looked at my clock. 6Am. Hhmm I thought.

I got up, got dressed and walked downstairs. It was quiet. Just the way I like it.

I began to make myself breakfast. Toast with vegemite. Yummy. I packed everything away and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

There was nothing on so I decided to watch the news. It kept me occupied from thinking about the day ahead.

I chewed the toast in my mouth and before I knew it I had finished it.

Geese, I thought, today are going so quickly.

I put the plate in the sink and looked at my watch. 7:00 am. Still 2 hours. I took out my purse and saw I still had my $100 present from my grandparents to spend. I thought id go to the shops and look around. It was good that the shops were open this early. And I was surprised at how many people were in the shop at this time.

A fair few. But not to crowded. Just how I like it. I browsed through the stacks of DVDs on special. Nothing caught my attention until I saw vampire slayer. It looked interesting so I grabbed it and continued looking until I remembered id wanted a new cd to listen to so I instantly went to the cd section and browed through the cds.i couldn't find it. It was brand new, just released, so I thought they'd have it. I turned around and saw it on a special shelf of itself.

I laughed at myself it was right there and I didn't even see it. I did that a lot. Sometimes it felt like I was blind. I was happy with my choices. I added up the prices in my head and found out I had at least $60 left. Ill save it I thought.

I walked over to the counter and placed my items on the counter, got out my money, payed for it and walked out.

I was surprised at how the time had flown by now...i had only 25 minutes until school started so I thought that I would start driving to school. I didn't want to go to school. But at least my best friend would be there today. Yes I actually have a friend. She was sick yesterday and I was glad she was here today. I wanted to tell her about Justin O'Conner!

I arrived with about 15 minutes to spare. I parked my car and walked over to where my friend, Sarah was sitting.

"Hey" she said as I walked over."Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was sick"

"Yea its ok, but I met this guy yesterday he's in my class and his name is Justin O'Conner and he is sooo cute!" I said happily.

" hhm sounds like someones got the hots for someone…."she teased

"well yea a bit how could you not like him he is so cute."

"where is he?"

I looked around, looking through all the people at our school. I was about to sigh with disappointment until I saw him sitting under a tree reading a book.

"there' I said happily

Sarah studied him for a second "wow he is cute, not to mention hot!" she said.

"yea I know. He sat in front of me in class and I wanted to make a conversation but I just couldn't." I said a little disappointed.

"too bad I don't have any of your classes , id be….

….she was interrupted by a loud double bell. This meant assembly.

"oh great" I sighed.

"ugh" Sarah replied.

"lets go then," I said

And with that we walked to the undercover area to sit down for another boring assembly.

It was just the usual. The teacher babbling on about stuff going on around the school, people got awards and that was basically it. the end. Now time for first class. Maths. Great , I wasn't good at maths and that was why I was in the second lowest maths class. But it didn't matter me.

I started to walk up the steps, busily thinking about going into maths when I wasn't even concentrating on where I was walking, that I missed a step, causing me to tumble down three steps , and for my bag to come un-done and for my books to come out.

I began to reach out to pick them up when a white arm reached out before I did .i looked up and nearly fainted. It was him. Justin O'Conner

"hello, again, here's your books, are you alright?" he asked

"oh yea, thanks for that, im fine nothing to worry about.."

"did you hurt yourself, your bleeding" he asked

"oh" I felt my knee "its just a graze . its ok"

I watch Justin stiffen.

"umm I got to go bye"

And with that he walked away faster than ive ever seen him walk.

What was that about I thought. I noticed the halls were almost empty. I got up and quickly walked into the room.

I sat down before the teacher noticed. We were doing algebra today. Even worse. I got out my book and pencil case and began to write down the questions and answer them.

I found it harder than usual to concentrate. My knee was aching but I found a way to make it through this class. The bell rang, I went to next class. It was a routine that I got used to, I didn't stay to talk to anyone or anything, I just started walking to next class.( I can be a slow walker)

I walked through the halls, up steps ( this time being careful not to trip over anything) and stopped out side the door. I wiped my knee, it was getting annoying. I got up and walked through the door. Only to be disappointed.

He wasn't there

I walked to my seat , sat down and got my books out.

Why wasn't he here I ?, I thought to myself…..i put my head down and fiddle with me hair. My hair tie was coming un-done so I fixed it up but stopped in my tracks. the chair next to my scraped along the floor.

I looked through my hair and saw a light blue shirt. The same shirt Justin was wearing before.

Could it be? No I thought, don't be sily. I fixed my hair and sat up. I nervously turned around. it was him! I jumped back.

"oh , sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I would move if you liked but everywhere else is full." He explained, pointing to all the table with kids happily talking to each other.

"th- that's-…..f…f…fine.." I managed to studder out.

'so, your carley , im Justin…"

"Yeah I know who you are." I replied…so you like smooth style, the band?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"well yeah their pianist is great, it makes me feel like nothing else matter when I listen to it!" he added

"so do I"…

I looked into his eyes. I looked at his face. Oh his face was beautiful, his skin looked like nice shade of white. His lips..looked so ….soft.i wanted to kiss him…then I realised that that thought was stupid , but still I couldn't believe I was sitting next to him, not to mention talking to him!

The teacher began passing out work. When I got mine I looked at it. I had no idea what to do.

"do you know how to do this, I can help you if you like.." he asked nicely.

I felt a wave of relief rush through me.

"oh yes that would be great, thankyou heaps, I don't understand any of this so thankyou so much" I blurted out.

"its really to help" he said. Just as happily as I did.

He explained to me how everything worked and I got it. It was really easy, it was like he was my personal helper. He explained it so well..better than the teacher did.

"so, how is you knee?" he asked " you grazed it before is it alright now?."

I finished off the last question…" yea its ok, thanx for asking"I smiled.

He smiled back.

The bell rang and he was out the door before I could blink.

I looked down at my knee…some blod was oozing out again.

Ok..i thought…oh well lunch! I sighed in relief!

I sat in my car thinking about the day ( I usually did this ) .

I had drove to the nearest park and sat there in silence. Today was weird. The way he rushed out…it didn't seem right and how I hurt myself and shortly after that he rushed out… no, your just being paranoid I thought to myself.

I drove home in silence…..

When I got inside tanya was waiting for me.

I saw she was holding. A pretty long , pale white pink dress. Something you would wear for some special occasion and I didn't think that there was any nearby.

"wow..mum that's nice where'd, you get it from"I asked surprised at how interested my voice sounded.

"at this wonderfull mall up the coast. They had the cutest mini shorts." She squealed with delight! She reached out from a bag and pulled out a blackish-blue pair of mini shorts.

I actually loved them! "wow mum their awesome thanx soo much "

"its ok maybe youd want to come with me next time..we could go shoping..you know, have a girls day out.!" She asked.

I didn't want to disappoint mum so I said yes." Yeah kool , its just what I need…I need to got out..this should be awesome.!" I replied with a smile

"well im glad your excited..so um…ive got to run some errands..ill be back later.."

"alright see you later..bye mum" I replied.

When she left I walked up the steps and cleaned my knee and placed a bandage on it. I tried on my new shorts and they fit well. I placed them in the wash basket to be washed. Feeling like there was nothing to do. I got out the little bit of shopping I did earlier today before school and took out the cd , poped it in the player and listened happily.

I didn't know what it was…but I was happy

chapter 4~~~ a day out~~

i woke up the next day...feeling just was weird as ever. i got up, got dressed and went downsairs..mum was taking me up the coast for shopping today and i still felt excited..after all i really did need to get out.

" i hope you ready to go" tanya said"i know i cant wait to go, your gonna get such a surprise when you see all the clothes they have, then maybe a shock when you see the prices but not to worry."

" yeah " i said , half-heartedly " ive got my money so im al ready, lets go and have a great day"! i said as i walked to the door, grabbing my bag and heading out to the car. i got in and sat in the passanger seat , ready to go.

tanyacameout shortly after me, and we pulled out of the drive-way for our destination of the gold coast.

we had a good drive i guese i could say. we talked and talked about family stuff, stuffmothers and daughters talk about. also about the stuff i didnt want to talk about, like relationships and trying to give me the ,talk, . i think she thought it as a sort of bonding experience but i didnt really mind.

the hours flew by and i was surprise it only took 2 hours from where we lived. i got out of the car and into the sulight. " ok mum, show us where the shops are"

tanyahad a big smile on her face when i said that " ok follow me" she said as she hurridly walked through the carpark and to the entrance of the mall. i hadnt been to the mall in a while and was surprised at how it had changed. shops had gone and new shops had taken their place. it was constantly changing i guese you could say.

mum headed towards a small shop that was pink all over. i walked inside . music blared out of speakers and clothes and accesories where everywhere.. being in this type of evironment ...just made me forget about everything... i walked over to a rack of clothes.. shirts to be precise . i browsed through the shirts..nothing realy caught my attention so i had a look around and say a nice rack of mini-shorts with a nice big woven belt. i had a look through picked a nice colour shade of green and hapily walked over to mum.

"hey mum" i started...

" hey carley,, can you beleive this place it samazing... such wonderfull clothes."

"yeah i know, have a look at what i found. i love it, im gonna go have another look for a shirt to go with it"

"OK have fun " tanya said.

i walked through crowds of people all huddled around a sparkly dress with a tv screen that said "get the dress of the future, the dress worn in top models for you, tv show, get it now for an extroadinary price of..."

ugh , i thought as i pushed through the what seemed like millions of girls all huddled around it.

i foudn myself at the end of the shop withlots of various types of shirts and mini dressed. i wanted something to go with my shorts really well, like an aqua blue or purple. i turned around and there it was. a purple AND aqua blue shirt. i instantly took it off and put it in the basket. i then wandered off to find mum.

" hey mum" i said when i found her now looking at accesories, i saw a nice pink glossy bracelet so i picked that up as-well. " i think im done here..lets go pay for these"

my mum had gotten what had seemed like tones of chlothes, shirts shorts dressed, you name it, she had it. i put mine through the counter and gave the cash,

we walked out into the fresh air.

" oo...im getting hungry how about you? what do you feel like? something causal like KFC or mac,donalds or maybe a chicken wrap or something. they have such a variety of food places up here to choose from" mum babbled on.

i decided" illstick with a zinger burger from kfc thanx. do you want me to go get a table or..?

"yeah sure "she said, and walked off towards kfc. i wanderd around and found a seat next to the side and sat down.

i checked my phone while waiting. one text , it said. ichecked it and it was a text that said, im sorry for what happened before, let me explain at school on monday. i looked at who it was from and got a shock when it was from.. Justin o,conner… it was him.. I couldn't believe he would text me..i thought hed ignore me for ever…but I couldn't ignore him.. he was so cue, his hair, face, eyes…..i even had day-dreams about him….i snapped out of it..and replied

" how did you get my number , I guese I could hear your explanation…cya on Monday…" I smiled as I sent the text…

I put my phone on the table , and tapped my fingers across the table…shortly after that my phone vibrated… the reply text said.. " from a friend"….. I didn't know anyone who would give him my number but then who cares…

"so who you texting?" mum asked, as she placed two zinger burgers from KFC on the table…

" ooh just a friend, great thanx for dinner, im starvng and it smells great!" I said asi opened up the box and began eating.

We sat there in silence, eating away , my burger falling apart while mum stayed together. Hmmmph I thought…. I ate it so fast I was surprised how fast the minutes flew by. The silence got distressing...

" well if were done what would you like to do now?" mum asked..

" well I dunno whatever your gonna do if fine by me…."

" ok then..wel im gonna be looking in one more shop then im done" mum said , getting up.

"ok sure" I said, getting up too " lets go"

The hours flew by and before I knew it we were walking to the car, me with my one bag and drink for the way home and mum with a trolley filled with five or more bags , also with a carton of beer for dad and a drink for herself on the way home. We got it all packed and we sat in the car and began the drive home.

" well that was fun, it was nice to get out.. tobad only one more day before school on Monday… I dunno what ill do tomorrow…how about a movie day?" I asked

" yeah today was fun and yeah that sounds good, what type, horror romance/ comedy, fantasy, action?"

" how about we watch the twilight series, twilight and new moon, ive got them and there really good romance films.. and really popular these days too" I said

" yeah ive heard about them, sounds like fun"

Watching twilight and newmoon went like a breeze and before I knew it I was having my shower and off to bed ready for school…

I laid in bed thinking about seeing justin again… I thought so many things like us to hooking up and having a secret romance together….it was a dream…. A dream and before I knew it I was fast asleep!

CHAPTER 5- justins explanation-

Is it just me or is it weird that Justin is waiting for me right at the spot I sit under the tree? I thought as I got out of my car and locked it. I walked through the gates thinking crazily, and walked over to him. He got up as soon as I reached the tree.

"carley, hi, I wanted to explain the reasons for my actions the other day" he stared.

A bit formal, I thought.

" ok, im all ears" I said, sitting down.

" well im not like everyone else, and iknow you're a type of person who keeps secrets, I can tell, and iknow I can trust you, but im different…."

" please just tell me, ive had a lot of strange things in my lifetime, im sure its not that bad. I mean for all I know you could be like Edward from twilight" I laughed.

His face , was, undescrible, and from that expression, I knew…

" you are, aren't you?

" yeah " he said, softly.

The bell rang at this moment.

"c,mon , I said , we have the same class for this one. Lets walk together"

" iknow this may seem sudden, but you know how some people say they have love at first site, and if im like the Edward from twilight and your like the bella, well I don't want to wait to be with you."

I felt myself blush," I don't either, its like my own twilight fairytale, all those times I watched it, I cant believe it. " I said as we walked into class holding hands. Everyone looked as we walked in, and I felt myself blush even more. We walked down the aisle , and sat midway in the classroom. I wanted this to be over…I wanted to be with him.

And before I knew it , it was true. He came into my room.

" whats your favourite bit from the movies?" he asked, smiling a little.

" well I love how they glide…" I didn't get a time to finish.

He took me out of my room and flew towards a tree. And another tree and another. He climbed up a nice tall tree in the middle of the forest where we were. I watched him as he pulledhimself up, climbing like spiderman or some superhero. His muscles bulged from his shirt and I was surprised that they didn't split open his shirt. By the time I had finished gazing at his buffness I realised we were both sitting in branches at the top of the tree. I thought this was a perfect time to ask questions.

" feel like 20 questions, or maybe 30, possibly even more" I smiled.

" sure,ask away, " he replied, smiling too, leaning back , and getting comfortable.

" well when did it happen "?

" 1937, I was walking down an alley, I was sort of poor, I don't remember much but a man swooped down from a building, and he leaned towards my neck, and I felt two sharp things from his mouth pierce my skin and I felt like I was loosing blood and thought I was a goner for sure, but then he stopped and fled. My brother , Nathan and sister Nicole who were vampires then, found me shaking violently on the ground. Nathan, I think it was leaned down and examined the cut on my neck .

" he's been bitten, I remember hearing him say. Hell be complete in a few hours" lets go before this gets worse."

" no, Nicole said " we cant leave him, lets help him, teach him to be like us, it would be nice to have a new addition to our coven, it does get lonely with just us" she said

" I guese, il take him"

Then he picked me up and took me took a while but I learned to live the way they did. Yes im a vegetarian, and no I don't do anything special, none of my family do, but we value that. That's pretty much it. Next question"

" oh " I said, still taking it in. " is there other monsters out there. " I asked curious about this.

" well theres no werewolves or anything although theres a group of goblins who have grown differently and have become…well…like monstery I guess you could say. We have met them a couple of times,they threatened to kill us but it never happened. It could happen at any time really, but I don't think it will. They've been in hiding ever since and we don't know what there doing.

If it did happen theres about five of them and only three of us, im not saying we could take them, but it wouldn't end well. And theres no other vampires in existence, were the only ones left because of a massive war many years ago which Nathan and Nicole didn't attend"

I was wowed yet again.

" can I try something," I asked, getting ideas in my head.

" sure anything."

I leaned forward to kiss him. I succeeded but forgot about us being up in a tree on branches. I lost my grip and fell backwords.

"JUSTIN" I screamed. I thought I would die for sure but also had hope that he had loved my enough to save my life. It was all a blur but I saw him fly down faster than I was. He reached out with one hand, pulled me on his back and gt hold of the tree with his other hand.

I was breathing heavy." Thankyou..i thought I would be gone for sure."

" what, you thought I wouldn't save you." He laughed. " of course I would get you, id protect you with my life , I never ,,want to loose you, never and I mean it."

I knew at this moment that he meant it and that I had found my true love.

I looked around and saw it was getting dark. " youd better take me home, my mum wil be wondering where I am . will you be here tomorrow?" I asked

He laughed

"you really think im going to leave you don't you."

I blushed.

My mum had cooked a baked dinner tonight. I could smell it from my room.

I walked down the stairs.

" oh, this smells good mum."

And I sat there and ate, talking away like nothing had ever happened.

Chapter 6 – meeting the family.

After dinner I did the usual, went to bed. But this time I got a surprise. He was there Justin. I instantly went up to him and layed down on the bed and gave him a cuddle. He had a serious look on his face.

" whats wrong ? did I do something. Oh, I should have know, my smell." I said as I backed away.

" no, no its not that I can handle it, its just I smell a scent. Its not a vampire scent and not a human. Another mythical creature." Justin said.

" what" I replied, shocked. " im sure its nothing , by the way did you take my pillow? Its not here"…

" no.." then Justin was deep in thought. He whipped out his phone and speed-texted someone.

" who did you text?" I asked , curious..

" Nicole, shes meeting Nathan at the house. If I didn't take it and no-one else did…its got to be someone else. Cmon.."

I climbed on his back. And we were out the window again.

On the way I managed to ask" where are we going"?

" to my house, dont worry Nathan and Nicole wont hurt you, but we've got a serious problem on our hands. Ill explain when we get inside"

I felt the inside of my stomach turn over. I looked around me as everything was a blur. And before I knew it we were at what I thought was their house. It was a nice house for a vampire I thought. Nothing expensive but something that fit in with its surroundings, well there was nothing surrounding . anyways it wasa pale white house with flowers and bushed surrounding the path. Something I thought Nicole would do.

I walked through the door and was surprised by the elegant couches and everything a normal family would have , except better was in here. It was a wonderful place to be in. I heard some footsteps in the kitchen.

" stay here" Justin said.

I got off and waited.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Nicole and nathen. I heard voices but I was to worried to concentrate on them.

A very well dressed girl came out. " hello carley, im Nicole, Justin told me a lot about you and from what ive heard he's very lucky he has found you. But weve got some serious business"

"yeah that's right" I heard Nathan say as he walked out followed by Justin. " someone has been watching us we think, and discovered that were with a human, or that Justin is linked to a human. "

Justin walked over to me to stand by my side. We sat down on the couch. " so your sure you didn't mis-place your pillow?" he asked.

"im sure of it…"

At that moment Nicole and Nathan began talking in a hushed tone while justin stayed at my side, playing with my hair. I cuddles up to him. " whats going on? " I asked worried.

" the goblin monsters I told you about . we think they may come to attack, to restore peace to their kind. They might think that me being linked to a human is something going against nature and they want to do something about it" he explained.- I cuddled even closer to Justin at that moment.

" we think that's right too. The goblin who came could have been already back by now and warned the pother preparing an army. Five shouldn't be to hard." Nicole started.

" yes it will be, carley im not leaving you " Justin sighed.

" no " I replied instantly " Nicole and Nathan will need you. I've watched tonnes of horror films and stuff, there going to need you out there. Ill be fine"

I hesitated but finally said OK…. " weve got to get some practice.." Justin started but he looked at Nathan who had a horrified expression on his face.

" too late, there here!"

"ive got to get out of here" I said., getting up.

" no stay here"

" she will get killed staying here. Hide her"

"no use , they will smell her out."

At that moment I heard a door and a couple windows smash. Three had come. I backed into a corner while Justin Nicole and Nathan did their thing.

A goblin pounced at Justin. He just dodged , backflipped over him, kicked him against a wall while he was still in mid-air and signalled to Nicole . Nicole ran over and ripped off its head followed by an arm or two.

" could use some help over here" I heard Nathan yell. I looked over and saw him being yanked and pulled by the other two goblins. I began to get wild and scary thoughts of Justin me and his family dying.

One goblin let go and ran around the room, trying not to get caught while Nathan got free of the other goblins grip and with Nicole and Justin holding the goblin down , he punched kicked and even spat on the goblin. He then ripped of his head followed by arms.

While they were all busy over there, I was alone and vulnerable. The goblin who was running around came over to me. The first thing I thought of was to scream but I grabbed the lamb that was sitting on the table beside me and smashed it at its head. It stumbled to the ground, and I saw Justin give me the thumbs up followed by a horrified look.

I turned around and saw another goblin and dropped down grabbed me and stuck a needle into my arm. As I started to drift of to sleep because of the needle I thought noticed myself being taken out of the roof and taken away.

JUSTINS POV~~~

Before I knew it the goblin had taken carley away before I could get to him. With two goblins with her , I began to get worried. I looked around the house , hoping to find a clue and there it was. A roled up piece of paper on the ground with the map to the goblins manor house. But believe me, to get there it wont be easy.

CHAPTER 7 - planning the rescue!

JUSTIN POV-

The map to the goblins manor was a very tough. The drawing explained that at the local train station a new track had been built. At the end of the track was a door which would open. But if the train reached the end it would crash and make the door imposible for anyone to enter or exit.

To stop the train another person would enter through the rooftops of upstairs and at the end of a hallway guarded with flashing detector lights was a switch would stop the train which would have no-one in it. It would be just running if someone came in and don't ask me how they would know that!

It seemed hard but not impossible. I looked at it for a few more seconds, dumb-founded.

" we've got to go and get her. Theres no other options. Her family will wonder is she doesn't turn up. Search partys everything. Plus im NOT leaving her in that goblin maor with two goblins. God knows what they'll do to her there. We've got to go NOW" I said picking up the map .

"Justin wait " Nicole started " we've got to plan this out a little. Whose going to do what? Also we can use our mobiles to keep in contact with each other."

" your right" I said stopping and walking back in the room. . " ill take the train. You guys go up the top and get to that switch. Ok "

"alright..now are we ready..follow the map and lets bash some aliens and get carley back." Nathan said, getting up and thumping his thist on the now badly broken table.

I led the way. We ran most of the way and roof-jumped a lot. We tried not to be seen but a little baby being puched in a pram saw us and was trying to follow us so bad that she fell out, obviously not strapped in, making her parents and older brother rush to pick her up.

Minutes later we reached the train station. Now deserted for repairs.

We got in through a roof hatch and jumped down with ease, not making a sound. I found the platform where I had to go and Nicole and Nathan found stairs leading up to a newly made top place.

Nathan stopped and turned around to me . " are you ready for this " he said, looking me in the eyes.

" yes" I replied. " ready as ill ever be." And then we took off.

I ran down into the tracks and an down a bit. Nothing happened. No train. No nothing. I thought id text Nicole and tell her so I did and when I looked up it was coming full speed at me. I didn't have time to react and got flung to down the track. I quickly back flipped off and pushed my arms in front of me to stop the train with as much force as I could. I got out one hand and quickly texting Nicole again.

The train had started to come forward and I was slowly getting pushed closer to the end where the secret elevator to go to the goblins manor was.

NICOLE POV~~

Nathan and me began walking up the stairs and found ourselves in a dark hallway dimly lit with our goal at the end. The switch which was sitting on a pillow and stand was under a bright light at the end.

I heard my phone vibrate and practically ripped it out of my pocket. It was from Justin and he said to hurry up. " I instantly told Nathan and we both agreed that we'd better hurry.

We started running . I heard a noise. A goblin had snuck out and was trying to rip Nathans head of. I turned around and was nearly about to grab the goblin but he kicked of Nathan, flying back at the start of the hall way, causing Nathan to fall over because of the force.

I ran forwards screaming . I swung my arms at him but he simply dodged me and ran up the wall , wall running down the hall way to Nathan. He was gonna be a tough bugger to kill. I just hoped no more would come out. Nathan seemed to be managing so I took the chance to get out my phone and call Justin. He picked up after one ring. I explained that we were having trouble and he said to hurry. His voice was more urgent this time.

I hung up and ran towards where I thought they were at and got a shock when they weren't there. I turned around and they were there. With goblin down on his knees and the goblin reaching towards his head.

I released it was going to rip of his head.

" NOOOOO " I screamed as I ran forwards. I noticed cracks in his neck.

I back-flipped over , landing behind the goblin. I tossed it against the wall. It slid down and sat there for a few seconds. Just the advantage I need . I sprinted over and ripped it up by the head, gripped it in my legs and slowly tore of it head. I chucked the head on the ground and it rolled a bit. The body fell over so I put my leg on the stomach and ripped of a arm and both legs.

" great work" Nathan said, as he walked over to me.

"Justin" I remembered!

JUSTIN POV~~

I was holding the train with all my strength but just as I did it seemed to feel this and it sped up. Pushing me even further. I could see the door coming closer. I was reaching it too fast and wished that Nicole and Nathan would hurry up otherwise I didn't think I could hold the train much longer.

I put my feet against the end of the wall. Hoping it would buy me some time. It didn't help. I felt myself being crushed even closer together. I would snap if any more pressure was pushed against me.

NICOLE POV~~

I sprinted over as fast as I could to the switched and flicked it.

Nathan and me instantly started running back down the hallway and down the stairs to go down the track where Justin was.

JUSTIN POV~~ I

I was sure I was a goner for sure. Images flashed in my head of carley being tortured and I began to loose hope.

But then it stopped. I let go and dropped to the ground.

Nathan and Nicole were here. With one challenge down we walked through the door , facing our next challenge. And we faced it together!

Chapter 8 ~~~ saving carley

JUSTIN POV~~

Nathan, Nicole and I walked into a small room and the door closes behind us. I looked around. There was no-where to go.

At that precise moment the floor beneath us collapsed. Being a vampire gives us skills and strength and lots of other stuff I admit but for us here there was nothing to hold onto. So we fell when the floor did.

It seemed like we fell at least 30 meters of even more when we landed on an old bridge. It was probably made back in ancient times. All around us it looked like something out of some treasure hunting movie. The bridge we were standing on was termite infested, made out of lots of broken wood and holded together by a few strands of rope , tied on at either side.

Nathan and Nicole stood up, making the bridge rip at one end. They ran to theother side but my shoe was stuck. The bridge collapsed and fell down. Knowing I would probably fall , I hooked my foot inside the holes where the wood was separated and held on stongly. I waited for it to stop.

" is he alright." I heard Nicole say as I saw her and Nathan look over the edge.

" hey there you are mate, hang tight. Don't move , it could brake at any moment." Nathan said , urgently.

I thought up a plan and didn't bother explaining it to my siblings, waiting up top.

I swung to the side, making the bridge snap on one side, soon it had completely snapped off but at this point I had gripped onto the wall and was up the top in less than a second.

"that went well" I said, looking down , as what was left-over from the bridge fell down what I thought was an infinity long drop.

" ok so…the map only showed us how to get to here…it doesn't explain where to go.." Nathan said, thinking in his head.

" ive got this sort of gut feeling in my stomach.." I started

"oh please no more of your 'gut' feelings…remember what happened last time." Nicole said, shaking her head.

She was right. Last time I had a gut feeling was in 1969, when we were trying to make our way back to our house. There were hunters and lots of police men following us. They thought we were( although they didn't know who exactly we were) were the culprits of a robbery at a local bank. Naturally it wasn't us as we'd ever do that.

Anyway , I had a gut feeling that we should sprint and run at vampire speed, and hopefully the humans wouldn't see us. If they did..would they really think moving at that speed was even possible. So we made a break for it and one of them saw us, which led to numerous newspaper reports and ads and signs everywhere warning locals about a mysterious creature.

We had to go in hiding for ages.

I remembered where we were so I replied to Nicole who was waiting.

" no this is nothing like last time and you know it. Trust me" I said, giving a innocent smile.

"alright" she said, giving up. " where do we go"

I didn't answer,I just walked off in the direction I thought we should go and just moved my hand in a ' come this way' sign.

I lead the way, most of the time. We walked through tunnels which were coverd in rock, and smudges of litter stuck to the walls with chewing gum . nice wall paper, I thought to myself. At some points the tunnel got so low that we had crawl, but towards the end it was just like an open football field only like twelve times the size of a normal one.

We sprinted the way across here making it there in under 30 seconds.

After going through another tunnel we reached what I thought was the castle of goblin manour.

It was big and surrounded by hundreds of old dead tree ,with all theirs leaves fallen and swept away.

We walked up the stone path and jumped up, rebounded of a gigantic tree and smashed into the window.

I looked around.

" deserted. Just as I thought. Smell for a sent" I ordered, as I instantly began searching, sniffing away.

Nicole and Nathan did the same and in under a minute Nicole found it.

"im sure its them..i can smell carley as well." Nicole said, concentrating on the scent.

"yeah that would be them." I said taking off after the smell.

CARLEY POV~~

I woke up a long time later I thought . and the first thing I saw I was in a enormous ugly goblin standing in front of me. I tried to move but noticed I was tied up.

" why are you doing this. What did I do to you? Let me go, Justin, Nicole and Nathan will be here soon and youll regret it" I said, getting angry now

The goblin leaned over me. Breathing in my face. " well for starters call me sir, you're here because your linked to Justin, and us creatures shouldn't be linked, so im gonna be linked with you and not him and at the point that jamster comes were going to be done what were doing and be far far away." He recited, like he'd planned this. I thought he did.

"IM NOT GOING TO BE LINKED WITH YOU GET AWAY FROM ME AND HIS NAME IS JUSTIN" I screamed, starting to cry now and spitting in his face.

" you will be one im done with you" he said smiling. He bent over me and started to un-do my shirt. At this point I realised what was going to happen. I frantically pulled at the ropes which bound my arms and legs and belly to the chair.

The goblin then but some silver duck tape over my mouth. I started crying even more, trying to yell but only mumble came out. My shirt was almost undone just as I heard a burst. The door came open . the goblin frantically ran away and hid. Nicole ran over to me and un-did the duck tape covering my mouth. She instantly started saying stuff like its ok.

I saw a shadow come behind her.

"GOBLIN" I screamed.

Too late. The goblin tore of one of her legs, causing her to go into a coma. I started crying even more. The people I loved were dying. This couldn't happen. But where were Justin and Nathan.

When I was beginning to loose hope, Justin came around the corner. But he stopped. I realised the blood slowly oozing out of my wrists was hurting him.

He started breathing heavy. Nathan came in next. He ran towards the goblin, who stood in amazement staring at Justin. Nathan punched at him, hitting the goblin hard but he stood back up.

" this guys tuff, no-wonder they call him the master goblin" Nathan said, charging at the jumped up, hoping to kick him and rip his head off I thought but the goblin was too good. He swerved and ripped off both a arm and leg of Nathan.

Next the goblin ran to Justin , who didn't move. But he ran straight past him and brought out a massive machine which he said was a vampire shredder. Now I realised what was going to happen and I didn't like it one bit.

Justin, still paralized. Was cuffed and placed onto the shredder.

The goblin walked over to me. " now to cause the most pain, watch your linked loved one die"

I cryed my heart out at this point. Struggling soo hard to break free as the goblin walked over to the machine Justin was on and pressed the button.

He slowly moved forward towards the shredder as I watched in horror. There was nothing I could do.

Chapter 9~~ justins box

I watched on. It was the worst moment of my life. I thought vampires were invincible but I guess they have their weeknesses.

I felt so guilty as he turned his head to look at me, and I mouthed I love you as I watched him centimetres from the shredder!

I watched on as he closed his eyes. He must have thought there was nothing he could do either. But I was mistaken. He must have been trying to get all his strength as he smashed open the chains holding him there and he jumped up , still holding the chain, ran towards the goblin, who was leaning over me again, completely oblivious of what was happening, and Justin swung the chain around his neck with full force, choking him. When he stoped breathing he ripped of his head followed by all his arms and legs.

"Justin, omg I love you im soo proud of you. You saved my life" I said as he rushed to un-do all of the ties bounding me to the chair. He got them udone and I gave him the biggest hug ever. He leaned down so I kissed him. His lips felt so…so amazing … i kissed him for what seemed like an eternity and then we fell to the ground but he made sure I didn't get hurt.

We continued kissing and soon I was halfway un-doing his shirt. He didn't object or anything so it was all good I thought.i pulled away.

"whats wrong" Justin said , kissing my on the cheek, putting his hand through my hair.

" umm, your brother and sister are in a coma , that's whats wrong" I laughed " you should fix them, I think they'd thank you for it"

"oh yes : he said, getting up and doing up his shirt . he went over to what was Nicole and Nathan and before I knew it , in under five minutes there were all better and up and talking happily again.

This whole ordeal only took and hour or two, so I told my mum that I went to the library and fell over and that that is how I got the cuts.

I didn't want to leave Justin and Nicole and Nathan. I felt so grateful to them. Like I owed them my life..

"so how was your day " chris, my dad said as we tucked into tea.

" well I had an interesting day ," I started…

I thought to myself , I was happy, with my family , so that was how good my day was. Smiling as I replied to dad.

The next day I went for a walk to the local park, so I could talk to Justin.

We had a long discussion, me cuddling him all the time. Towards of the end of our conversation he said that he had something caught in his shoe so he bend down and fixed it up. I I turned my head and fixed up my hair, enjoying the sunlight.

I looked back and saw Justin down on one knee , holdinga black velvet box. It was a little wide for what I thought.

Carley turner. I love you with all my heart " Justin started, looking straight into my eyes.

My heart started beating faster. I knew what was going to happen.

I could imagine the wedding. My parents would have organised everything. I know them and they would have wanted the very best for me. Flowers everywhere. Lovely white velvet draped seats with glitter and a nice water fountain out the back. I snapped back to reality and spoke

" Justin, I love you too, but im not ready for this, I, i…. Im just not ready for this."

He laughed, smiling .

" what" I replied , cracking a smile.

He popped open the box and there it was.


End file.
